It Was You All Along
by Inu's Only
Summary: Inuyasha met Kagome because of his so called friends. He's been mean to her ever since they were eight. But when they go to college can he confess his love to her before it's too late? Will Kagome go with her 'first true love' or Inuyasha?
1. Default Chapter

**It was you all along**

**Hey guys! My third story. I know, that I haven't updated Welcome To My Life yet but I'm getting to it.  
Anyways...read the story and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Let me out!" screamed a terrified eight year old Inuyasha. He was trapped in total darkeness with four walls closing in on him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered what had happened.

He was playing hide and seek with two boys from his school. Their names were Koga and Naraku.  
Inuyasha was so happy when they invited him to join them. In school Inuyasha was the most popular kid because his Dad was the most famous actor but when all the excitement about him was over, he was lonely all over again. In real life, Inuyasha doesn't have any friends because all the other kids assumed that he was too good to play with them.

"Okay," said Koga. "I'll seek and you guys hide. 10...15...20...25"

Inuyasha jumped with excitement and started running to find a place to hide. He saw a refrigerator near his house. He wondered where it cam from but then didn't care because it would make a great hiding place.

Inuyasha hid for a while and then he heard Koga's and Naraku's voices. He wondered what was going on and then he heard a noise.

"I hope you like it in there Inuyasha!"

'What?' thought Inuyasha. He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. He felt trapped and started to gasp for air. He pounded on the door and screamed, "Let me out you guys!"

Naraku just laughed. "Why don't you ask you Dad to help you out? Act like your better then us just because he's famous."

Inuyasha's heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He thought Koga and Naraku were his friends, but they had tricked him. He bagan to cry. "I don't act like I'm better. Please let me out."

Koga began to laugh. "This will teach you to mess with us." Then he and Naraku left.

In the dark Inuyasha sat and curled himself into a little ball. He was terrified. He was scared of the dark and worse, he was afraid of being alone. The he heard a knocking.

A little girly voice called out, "Is someone in there?"

Inuyasha stood up and banged his fists against the door. "Hurry up and let me out!"

"Wait!"

He heard the noise of wood sliding and the door suddenly opened. Just as he saw light coming he pushed his way out. He bent over and began breathing fast because he almost ran out of air when he was inside of the refrigerator. Then a pair of Mary Janes came into his view. When he looked up he saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him. It was a little girl in pig tails that had saved him.

They looked at each other for a while and didn't say anything. Then the firl looked down and kicked her foot into the dirt.

"Umm...what were you doing in my fridge?" she quickly asked him.

Inuyasha just looked at her and then he turned away and ran into his house, leaving the little girl staring after him.

**Well, what did you guys think of it? I want some feedback here people! Anyways, with all this school work and school itself I haven't been able to update weekly. Sorry about that guys. Don't kill me! By the way, I won't be here for next week, spring break, and the week after that so you guys will have to wait for the next chapter after that. Sorry! I'll be going on a vacation with my familyhalf way around the world. I'll make it up to you guys! Sorry again...and please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. I'll Never Understand

**Chapter 2 : It Was You All Along **

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once and this will be the very last time! I don't and never will own Inuyasha for I am not the creator Rumiko Takahashi is. Happy? I said it.**

**Well guys...here's the next chapter. I know I still haven't update Welcome To My Life but be patient. I'll be updating that after this one. D Anyways I'd like to give a thanks to snoop-dogg and Kagome818 for reviewing. Not a lot of reviews but oh well. On with the story!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Huh? What just happened here?' Kagome though. "Ugh! I'll never understand boys!" she screamed out loud.  
She was watching Inuyasha as he ran into the house next door.

"What don't you understand sweetie?" her grandpa asked as he came out the front porch to look for her.

"Oh nothing grandpa."

"Come here."

He waved for Kagome to come sit with him on the porch swing. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Yes Grandpa?" Kagome asked looking up at him curiously.

"Do you like it here sweetie?"

She nodded her head. "Ah-huh. I get to be with you all the time but I'm still mad at mommy and daddy for leaving me." She frowned and crossed her arms.

Her grandpa let out a little laugh. "Silly girl, your parents are geologists. They have to travel around the world. They can't take you with them because you have school. Besides they'll send you your presents.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "Presents? A lot?"

"Yes."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Back at home Inuyasha buried his face into his pillow and cried. **(A/n: I know Inuyasha usually doesn't cry but this is my** **story so either read it or don't...)** Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Inuyasha, honey?"

Inuyasha quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes? Come in."

Then his mother came in. "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"

He shook his head. "Oh it's nothing mommy."

His mom looked around his room. "Where are your friends?"

Inuyasha tried his best not to cry. "They...they went home." His momm hugged him. "Oh your sad that they had to go home so early?" Inuyasha held onto his mom tighter and didn't answer. His mom thought for a while.

"Hey I know. A new family just moved in next door. An old man and a little girl. You can go play with her. Do you want to?"

"Ok mommy..." Inuyasha answered drying away his tears.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hey guys! How did you like it? Please review! I might get 2 or 3 more chapters depending on how lazy I am and how many reviews I get. Right now aiming for my next number of reviews should be at least five. If I get more I'd be so happy.  
Thanks you guys! Remember...no review...no chapter! Flames are okay, but I like constructive criticism better! LOL. REVIEW!**


	3. NOT a beautiful friendship

**Hey guys! Sorry for the reallly, really, really, late update! Don't be mad! I made this chapter really long for you guys! Uhh...well here's your story! LOL**

**Chapter 3**

**Ding - Dong!**

Kagome stopped putting her toys away and looked up at the front door. 'Hmm...I wonder who it could be?'

"Kagome! Answer the door!" her grandpa yelled from up the stairs.

"Ok grandpa!"

When she opened the door she saw a pretty lady and the boy she had helped earlier.

"Hi!"

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Oh, you two already met?"

"Not really. I don't even know his name."

"I see. You can call me Miss Taisho and this is my boy Inuyasha. Is your grandfather home?" _(AN : In this story his mom is alive..)_

"Uh-huh. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Come in."

Kagome closed the door behind them. After she ran upstairs to get her grandfather, and her grandfather told her, "Why don't you and Inuyasha go outside while Ms. Taisho and I have a talk?"

"Ok grandpa. Come on Inuyasha," she said as she pulled him out of the house with her.

When they got outside Kagome felt a hard shove behind her back. She fell on the grass but something there cut her leg and made her bleed. She looked up and saw Inuyasha glaring at her with the coldest eyes she has ever seen.

"Don't pretend you want to be my friend.' thought Inuyasha. He was going to make Kagome pay for what Koga and Naraku did to him.

"Why did you push me?"

"I hate ugly girls! And you are really damn oogly!"

Kagome opened her mouth in shock. She began to cry. Inuyasha felt bad but he was still mad at what those guys did to him so he wasn't going to stop.

"What? Oh, are you crying? You are such a BABY!"

That made Kagome instantly stop. She stood up "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Then he yanked on one of her braids and pulled the ivory ribbon out. "Ow!" She yanked back her hair and then replied, "You're the baby! Who was crying inside my fridge huh!" That made Inuyasha really mad. He pushed her. HARD. She fell down and cried really loud. Her grandpa and Ms. Taisho ran out.

"What happened Kagome?"

Kagome pointed her finger at Inuyasha. She began to sob again. "He...he-"

"I accidently made her fall," cut in Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in shock. 'That liar!' she thought. "I'm sorry," said Inuyasha as he began to bawl. He looked at Kagome with his puppyish eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you fall."

Ms. Taisho held Inuyasha. "I know you didn't mean to make Kagome fall."

Then her grandpa asked, "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's lips move. "Baby," he said loud enough just for her to hear. Kagome bit her lip. "I'm okay grandpa. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry Mr. Higurashi but I have to be home and prepare dinner for Inuyasha here. It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Kagome!"

"Bye," said Inuyasha and he gave Kagome a wave.

Kagome watched them as they left. Then she saw Inuyasha turn around and give her a little smirk. She glared back at him.

"It's war. I'm going to hurt you one of these days, Inuyasha Taisho," she promised herself.

This was the beginning of a **NOT** so beautiful friendship.

**How was it? I hope it was ok. Please review! That'll make me update realy faster. PROMISE! But I'm going to give you the next chapter free for being so patient with me: Until next time! Ja ne!**


	4. King of the School

**Hey guys! On with the story! It's only been a day since the last chapter but I said I was going to give you a free chapter right? Ok...here it is**! 

**Five years later...**

During these years Inuyasha and Kagome wen to school together everyday. Kagome was the target of Inuyasha's tortures every single day. He would call her names and hit her. He would push her around in school, but in front of adults, he would act like he was her best friends. It was a nightmare for Kagome because Inuyasha requested to have every single class with her and he was her partner in every single project. What's worse was Inuyasha becam the most popular boy in school so she couldn't get anyone on her side to help her avoid him. Also during this time, Inuyasha met Miroku Houshi, the biggest pervert on earth.It took him a while before Inuyasha would actually trust him. Eventually he became Inuyasha's best friend as they hung out together more often. He let him in on the fun of teasin Kagome but he would never let him physically harm her. And so it begins...Junior High...

"Heads up!"

Kagome glared at him but he just smiled at her. She clenched her teeth and answered, "NO"  
Right behind Inuyasha was Miroku. They were laughing.

"Hope you didn't make her cry man! Miroku said.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Naw...her head has too many bones in it."

"Maybe that's why they call her "Bonehead!" yelled Miroku.

Both of them started bursting out laughing and gave each other high fives. Kagome stood up.

"You idiots! There are no bones in the head!  
You don't know anything! No wonderthe bothof you are so dumb to make that stupid joke. I hope the both of you fail and repeat eighth grade!"

Miroku looked at her. "Aww...you don't mean that Kagome. Cuz that'll mean you'll graduate before Inuyasha. You don't want to leave your Inuyasha honey do you?"

Kagome's face turned red. "Shut up Miroku! Inuyasha is nothing of mine and means nothing to me either!  
She pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "I hate you!"

Inuyasha just gave her a smile and said. "No you don't,"

"Urgghh!" she screamed and then stomped off to class.

'Those jerks,' Kagome thought. 'Damn you Inuyasha. Act like you're the King of school. I hope you get kicked off your throne Your Majesty!' She began to imagine herself choking Inuyasha and she wasn't watching where she was going. Then she felt herself bump into someone.

"Ow!" said a voice.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you up."

Kagome bent down to help thegirl up. She noticed she had a long neck and really beautiful brown eyes.  
Then she cursed herself for staring at her. She was pretty! Prettier then she ever thought she would be.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's okay."

She gave her a smile. "By the way, my name is Sango Taijiya. And you are?"

"I'm Kagome HIgurashi. Nice to meet you Sango. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. First day."

"Let me see your schedule."

Kagome looked at the list Sango had given her. "Hey you take Tae Kwon Doe?"

"Yeah. I'm the Junior Champion back at my old school. So do we have any classes together?"

"Really? That's cool. Hmm...we have four classes together.

'She has four out of six classes with me,' she thought. 'Damn and that monster Inuyasha has all six with me.  
Maybe Sango will be the only person here who won't listen to Inuyasha and pick on me. Who knows?  
She might even kick Inuyasha's butt in Tae Kwon Doe!' Just the thought of Inuyasha getting beat up made Kagome yell out, "Yay!"

Sango looked at her surprised. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing. Come on Sango. Let me take you to your first class with me."

**Ok...how was it? Good, bad? Please review and tell me! I worked really hard on this...Ok until next time.  
Ja Ne!**


End file.
